Currently, when a person is potentially exposed to a contagious disease, such as Ebola, the person can be put into quarantine, asked to regularly come in to a hospital or doctor's office, or asked to track their own health. Each of these methods, however, has significant drawbacks. Placing a person in quarantine is expensive, can be illegal absent some imminent threat, and removes the quarantined persons from his or her productive pursuits. Asking a person to regularly visit a facility to check their health has highly irregular results and, due to the artificial atmosphere in which health monitoring is performed, is often not reliable at catching an infection early. Asking a person to track their own health also has many drawbacks, including compliance, poor data, and failure to detect the infection before others are infected and often after the best outcome for that person can be attained through early detection.